gamepastafandomcom-20200214-history
GTA IV For Xbox 360
Hello? I hope i'm talking to someone, who can help me (If i'll ask for it), because there are only Roblox gamepastas i guess. I'm here to tell you the story what happened to me. But first let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian and i'm the game collector (Or at least i want to be :D). I have so many consoles and video games (Including Xbox 360 and GTA IV). This all started in 2016, when i came to my local game shop and bought the GTA IV. When i looked to the game cover, there wasn't only the Xbox 360 logo, but there was a Classics too (Xbox 360 Classics). I never heard about that, maybe someone of you yes. When i came to my house, i putted it to my Xbox collection. When i was bored today, i decided to play it. I Turned on my Xbox 360, choosed one of the controllers, putted disk to the Xbox, and it started. Game startup was same, Rockstar Games and Rockstar North and the GTA IV logo has appeared, then few screenshots from the loading screen. The first mission has begin. Everything was normal, it was fun, until i came to my safehouse. An achievement was unlocked "Off The Boat". Then i turned on the TV. There we're 2 channels, first didn't worked and second was only black screen. I decided to wait. I waited like 5 minutes, and i was about to turn it off. But something has appeared on the TV. There was "Don't quit yet." and of course, i turned it off. Then i said: "I'll complete another mission.". I did go outside. There we're no people and cars, expect one. It was the dark green car. I entered to it. Radio was turned off. I tried to turn it on, but it didn't wanted to. I drived with in-game GPS. I arrived to a old house. When i entered to it, the screen went black. After like 20 seconds, a message has appeared: "Welcome to my home.". It also let me choose if i want to enter or nope. I choosed "Yes", and now it started to be so creepy. There was the no end room without anything, i mean no windows, no doors etc. I was walking like 8 minutes, but nothing. I pressed that Xbox logo on the controller, and choosed "Turn off", but a message has appeared: "Console can't be turned off at this moment. Please try again later. Error code: YOU_ARE_HACKED" I was really scared at this moment. I returned back to the game. Someone has appeared here! I don't much remember how that man looked, but i know it was a boy like 18 or 19 years old. He had short hair, that's all what i remember. When i approached to him, the cutscene has started playing. It started by talking with both of them. Then they started fighting, and the voices we're so demonic, like satan. After 2 minutes of fighting, each of them got a knife. They're fightinh with knifes 50 seconds, and my character wins. The another one has died with so much blood. That blood was so realistic. Then screen went black and another message has appeared: "You killed me, but i'll kill you too, when i get chance." The same text readed that demon with his creepy laugh. Then i spawn in the forest with the camps around. I decided to not rather enter them. Sky was so red. I tried to walk but i couldn't. Someone was coming, and worst is that it was the same guy as in the cutscene. He has a knife too. When he came to me, the countdown has appeared. When it hit 0, the screamer has appeared. It was that guy, but with no eyes, shirt was red and jeans too, blood was everywhere. at this part i freaked out. I really quickly run from my house, and called Rockstar Games. The employee has answered only: "That was problably fanmade version." I expected this answer, because other doesn't trust to this. Later i destroyed this by hammer. Please, if you find any copies of this version for Xbox 360, destroy it. Thanks for your patience. Houkte